This invention relates to agents for the processing of synthetic fibers and methods of processing synthetic fibers.
With the recent increase in the speed of spinning and fabrication processes for synthetic fibers, occurrence of fluffs and breaking in produced yarns, as well as dyeing specks on textiles is becoming even more frequent. In order to prevent such occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and dyeing specks, it has been known to increase the content of a functional improvement agent serving as a processing agent for the synthetic fibers to be applied thereto or to increase the amount of such a processing agent to be applied but such prior art attempts have not be sufficiently successful in view of the recent increase in the speed. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved processing agents and methods for synthetic fibers capable of sufficiently preventing the occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and dyeing specks in response to the recent increase in the production and processing speed.
It has been known to use processing agents containing a lubricant and a functional improvement agent for synthetic fibers. Known examples of processing agents containing a functional improvement agent for preventing the occurrence of fluffs and yarn breaking include those described in Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 60-9971, 1-298281, 2-47372, 60-181368, 2000-136448, 3-97961 and 6-207379 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,144B1. These processing agents are not sufficiently capable of preventing the occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and dyeing specks in view of the requirement of the recent years due to increased processing speed.